All I Need
by Ellivia22
Summary: After the messy break up with Bailey, Cody thinks nobody cares about him. Will Zack be able to prove Cody wrong before he does something stupid? NOT twincest. Two shot! First chapter is in Cody's POV, the second is the same story in Zack's POV. R
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is my first SLOD story so don't judge me too harshly. I hope you like it! Read and review please! ~Ellivia22~)

Disclaimer: Don't own Suite Life, but if I did Cody and Bailey wouldn't have broken up.

Summery: After the messy break up with Bailey, Cody thinks nobody cares about him. Will Zack be able to prove Cody wrong before he does something stupid? NOT twincest. R&R

******All I Need**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Cody**

Paris, the city of romance and art. The place every couple should go for a romantic time. What a load a bull. Paris is nothing but pain and misery.

I lean against the railing of the S.S. Tipton staring bitterly into the waves. The waves crash against the ship hard as if it was angry. My eyes are shut tight, my thoughts are as dark as tonight's sky.

It's been a week since Bailey and I broke up. I'm no longer mad at her. I feel so lost without her. She was my whole world and now she's gone. I guess our relationship was doomed from the moment we came to Paris. I didn't trust her and she didn't trust me. I was angry and not thinking straight. I ended up saying things I didn't mean and ended up hurting her.

I know she hates me. She refuses to be in the same room as me, except for class. It hurts so much not being with her. I've lost her forever and it's all my fault.

A lone tear works it's way down my face. I wipe my hand cross my face. I'm so pathetic. I can't handle the break up like a man. No wonder Zack calls me a loser all the time. He hates me just as much as Bailey does, if not more. I'm an embarrassment to him. Does anybody care about me?

I place my foot on the railing and pull myself up. I swing my legs over the railing. I sit on the railing my body facing the water. Since it's so late I know nobody's going to see me. I won't get into trouble. The wind blows back my blonde hair. Sitting on the railing I can feel the boat moving. It takes a lot to keep holding on. The water looks inviting. Would I really do it? Would I really let go? My body starts to tremble as the answer repeats in my head. Yes.

If I let go everything will turn right. Bailey will find a guy who will treat her better. Zack will be an only child just like he wants to be. Nobody will miss the loser twin, the nerdy twin. As for me, the pain will finally be gone. I start to let go.

Suddenly I feel strong arms wrap around me tight. I struggle hard to pull myself forward and into the sea, but whoever grabbed me is way too strong. I fall backwards onto the ship. I land on top of whoever grabbed me from the clutches of death. Arms are still wrapped around me tight.

A harsh voice whispers in my ear. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Cody?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Zack.

I struggle hard against his grip but his hold on me is way too tight. His frightened voice pisses me off. He doesn't decide to care about me until he finds me about to kill myself. "What does it look like?" I snarl at my twin. "I'm offing myself. Now LET GO OF ME!"

I elbow Zack hard in the stomach. He gasps in surprise and lets go. I pull myself away from him. Before I can take two steps, Zack tackles me to the ground. He sits on my chest, his knees digging painfully into my ribs. His hands are pinning mine to the ground.

"LET GO OF ME!" I cry desperately. "LET GO OF ME! LET-."

I stop struggling. I stare wide eyed at my brother's face. Zack's face is as pale as a sheet. His body is shaking violently. Behind his blue-green eyes is so much pain I can't stand it. I watch in astonishment as a tear falls from his eyes and down his face, followed by another. Of the sixteen years that I've known him I've never seen him shed a tear. Not once. And now here he is standing over me, tears falling down his face. Guilt starts to seep through my veins, I try hard to push the feeling back down.

I'm not sure how long we stared at each other in a painful silence. The only sound I can hear is our pained breath. "Why would you do this, Cody?" Zack finally manages to choke out.

I avoid the question. "H-how did you know where I was?" I gasp in pain as Zack's knees dig deeper into my ribs.

"I didn't. I was just walking around when I saw my little brother about to become shark bait! Now answer me! Why would you do that?"

"To make the world better!" I cry, tears rolling down my face. "Bailey can find a guy who will treat her better than I did. You can be an only child just like you want to be! You'll never have to put up with your embarrassing brother anymore. Now LET GO OF ME!"

"What makes you think my life would be better without you?" Zack asks barely above a whisper.

I glare at him through my tears. I can't believe he's asking me that. "How many times have you told me you hated me? How many times have you told me you wished you were an only child? How many times have you told others that you have an embarrassing brother?" Guilt flashes in his eyes. "It's happened so many times that I've lost count and you know what? It hurts me every time you put me down! So YES I know your life would be better without me!"

"You don't think I care about you?"

I roll my eyes. "I KNOW you don't!"

Zack gets off my chest at last. Now I'm able to breathe properly again. He pulls me up to a sitting position, but keeps a firm hold on my wrists. He looks me straight in the eye. "For the first time in your life Cody, you're finally wrong. Despite of what you think I DO care about you. I care about you so much that I ate a whole goat! I care about you so much that I was willing to sacrifice my one and only A to you when I could've FINALLY beaten you at something. I care about you so much that I was willing to buy you a boring telescope with our birthday money. I care about you so much that I would gladly die for you!" He releases my hands and looks away from me.

This would be the perfect opportunity to run away from him, but I can't move. All I can do is stare at my brother as he sobs quietly. His words echo in my brain. ___I would gladly die for you_. He's right. He has done so much for me and I've never really appreciated him. I've been so messed up from the break up with Bailey that I've forgotten all the good things. All I've done is focused on the bad and ended up hurting him. I'm such a bad brother.

My eyes lower to my wrists. They are slightly bruised from Zack's grip. I sigh deeply. "I've been so messed up from the break up with Bailey that I haven't been able to think straight. The pain has been so bad that I've forgotten about all the good things you've done for me and focused on the bad. I'm sorry, Zack. For everything."

Zack pulls me into his arms for a tight hug. I hug him back just as tightly. "I'm sorry too, little brother," he whispers stroking my back gently. "I'm sorry for hurting you with all my insults. I never mean them. From now on I'll try to be more supportive and there for you no matter what."

I smile at my brother, making him smile back. "And I promise that I'll come to you if I ever need anything."

Zack grabs my shoulders and looks at me seriously. "Promise me one more thing. Promise me you won't do anything stupid like that again. I love you so much, Cody and I'd go out of my mind if I lost you."

I smile happily. "I promise. I love you too, Zack."

We hug each other again. The agonizing pain inside me has finally dulled to oblivion. My brother is all I need and he'll always be here.

******The End**


	2. Zack's POV

(A/N: I had the writing bug bite me again and I couldn't help but write the same story in Zack's POV. I wanted to write his emotions, because he hardly ever shows them in the show. Anyway, I hope you like it. Read and Review, please. ~Ellivia22~)

Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life, but I sure wish I did

******All I Need**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Zack**

The cold air whips across me as I walk around the ship. It's midnight, way past curfew, but whatever. Since when did I ever care about the rules? Well there was the time I was the hall monitor, but that's not the point.

I can't sleep. I have too much on my mind. I keep thinking about Cody. Ever since he and Bailey broke up he's been pulling himself further and further away from me. I hardly ever see him anymore, and when I do I can tell how miserable he is. His face is always pale, dark circles under his eyes. His eyes are bloodshot and red and it looks like he's stopped eating. I'm so worried about him that I can barely sleep myself, but I don't know what to do to help him. I've never been good at comforting people, even the person I care about the most.

I close my eyes tight, my hand running through my blonde hair nervously. I'd do anything to see him happy again, to see him smile. There's got to be a way to snap him out of this. Somehow. Sighing, I open my eyes again and continue walking. I turn a corner, still deep in thought.

I stop dead in my tracks. My eyes widen, my heart racing in my chest. I can't believe my eyes. A lone figure in a dark blue T-shirt is sitting on the railing of the S.S. Tipton. The figure is sitting way too close to the edge. I'd recognize that person anywhere. It's my twin brother, Cody. What in the hell is he doing?

A bad feeling starts to consume me. As I stare at my brother I start to have a good idea what he's planning to do. I had no idea that his pain was so bad that he wants to die. It kills me seeing him like this. My chest tightens in pain and anxiety. My body is shaking so badly I can barely stand. ___What am I going to do?_ I think to myself desperately. I can't lose him. He's all I have.

I try to be as quiet as possible as I approach him. If I startle him, he might go ahead and jump before I can stop him.

Just as I reach him, he starts to let go. Quickly I wrap my arms around his skinny frame and pull him towards me. Cody fights hard to pull himself off the boat, but luckily I'm much stronger. I pull him back onto the ship. We hit the ground hard, him on top of me. I sigh in relief, thanking my lucky stars that I managed to grab him in time. To make sure he doesn't go anywhere I wrap my arms tightly around him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Cody?" I whisper harshly in his ear.

"What does it look like?" Cody snarls, struggling hard against my grip. "I'm offing myself. Now LET GO OF ME!"

He pulls back his elbow and hits me hard in the stomach. I grunt in pain, slightly winded. He pulls himself out of my embrace. I'm starting to feel really sick. My heart is pounding hard in my chest, the fear starting to consume me like a thick blanket. He really doesn't want to live. I'm NOT going to let him do this!

Quickly I tackle him to the ground. To prevent him from moving I place my knees on his chest. My hands grasp his shaking wrists firmly and pin them to the ground.

"LET GO OF ME!" Cody cries desperately, his voice rich in pain. "LET GO OF ME! LET-."

I stare at my brother for a long time. His pale face shows agonizing pain, his eyes desperate for the pain to end. I should've known his pain was this bad. I'm his twin, after all. I know him better than anybody else. The lump starts building in my throat. He has no idea that I would totally go crazy if I lost him. A tear falls down my face. ___I'm offing myself. Now LET GO OF ME!_ Another tear rolls down my face. As I stare in his lifeless eyes, the tears come pouring out from mine. For once I don't stop them.

Cody finally calms down and stops struggling under my grip. I don't want to ask this question, but I know I have to. I have to know why. "Why would you do this, Cody?"

"H-how did you know where I was?" he asks hoarsely.

My body is shaking from anger and pain. I dig my knees harder into his chest. He groans in pain, but I ignore it. "I didn't! I was just walking around when I saw my little brother about to become shark bait. Now answer me! Why would you do that?"

"To make the world better!" Cody shouts back, tears falling freely down his pale face. "Bailey can find a guy who will treat her better than I did. You can be an only child just like you want to be! You'll never have to put up with your embarrassing brother anymore. Now LET GO OF ME!"

The tears are coming so fast from my eyes that they are burning. I so badly want to wipe them away, but I don't dare let go of my brother's wrists. I can't believe he feels this way. ___You'll never have to put up with your embarrassing brother anymore_. I choke on a sob. "What makes you think my life would be better without you?"

He glares at me. "How many times have you told me you hated me? How many times have you told me you wished you were an only child? How many times have you told others you have an embarrassing brother?" I look away in guilt. "It's happened so many times that I've lost count and you know what? It hurts me every time you put me down so YES I know your life would be better without me!"

Shame and guilt flows though my veins. Each word he says is like a punch in the face. I deserve it, because it's true. I've never treated my brother like he deserves. "You don't think I care about you?"

Cody rolls his eyes. "I KNOW you don't!"

I suddenly notice that Cody's breathing is strained and I know it's not just from the emotional pain he's feeling. I am suddenly aware that my knees have been digging hard into his ribcage. I better get off him before I crush his ribs. I get off his chest and sit beside him. I pull him up to a sitting position still keeping a firm grip on his hands.

I stare hard into his blue-green eyes. I've go to get him to understand that I truly do care about him. I just show it differently than he does. He has to know that I love him more than anything in the world. I take a deep breath then speak. The pain is so sharp, my voice comes out in a choked whisper.

"For the first time in your life, Cody, you're finally wrong. Despite of what you think I DO care about you. I care about you so much that I ate a whole goat!" My stomach churns in nausea just by the memory. I ignore the feeling and continue. "I care about you so much that I was willing to sacrifice my one and only A to you when I could've FINALLY beaten you at something! I care about you so much I was wiling to buy you a boring telescope with our birthday money. I care about you so much that I would ___gladly_ die for you!"

My eyes are burning so bad I can't stand it any longer. Even though my brother is still unstable I let go of his hands and turn away from him. I'm still ready to tackle him again if he tries to go anywhere or do anything.

Cody sighs. "I've been so messed up from the break up with Bailey that I haven't been able to think straight. The pain has been so bad that I've forgotten all the good things you've done for me and focused on the bad. I'm sorry, Zack. For everything."

I turn to look back at my brother. The pain on his face has been replaced by guilt. I wipe the tears off my face again, not caring if it has no effect. He's not the only one at fault here. I know I have to apologize too.

I wrap my arms around Cody and hold him tightly against me. I can feel his pounding heart. He hugs me back just as tightly. I rub his back, hoping to soothe him. "I'm sorry too, little brother. I'm sorry I hurt you with all my insults. I never mean them. From now on I'll try to be more supportive and there for you no matter what."

We pull away slightly, our arms still around each other. "And I promise to come to you if I ever need anything." Cody says quietly.

I grab his shoulders and stare at him firmly. I know I won't be able to sleep properly until I have his word that he won't scare me like that ever again. "Promise me one more thing. Promise me you won't do anything stupid like that again. I love you so much, Cody, and I'd go out of my mind if I lost you."

Cody smiles at me, a true genuine smile. "I promise. I love you too, Zack."

His promise eases the tightness in my chest. I hug him tightly once more. I'm not willing to let him go. He is all I need. As I feel Cody calming down completely I make a solemn promise to myself. I'm going to be there for my brother and protect him from everything, even himself. No matter what.

******The End**


End file.
